


Sexy Redhead Equals Devil

by MelMat



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt thinks Mello needs help with a certain problem. What drastic action will Matt take in order to get Mello under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Redhead Equals Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obat
> 
> Written to Obsessed by BoA
> 
> The Song Obsessed is actually Mello's ring tone for Matt.. :lol:

**(Meeting)**

"Hello" He paused to look at the ceiling. " My name is Mello and I'm apparently a sex addict."

This was so not happening he thought in his mind. Mello couldn't believe he was there. That Matt actually made him do this. Everyone said hello and he was asked if he wanted to share his story with the rest of the people. The flush crossed his cheeks as he thought of Matt and how just a smile could ignite a fire inside him.

"What can I really say, I have a sexy man at home?"

The group stared at him, not really sure how to take what he just said. A few even gave a chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm here. I love having sex with my fiancé. It isn't my fau-"

Mello was interrupted by the group leader and told to start from the beginning of why he was there, not why he shouldn't be there. He took a deep breath and started his story.

**(A week ago to the day)**

"Mello, get the fuck off me damn it!"

The angry red-head turned on the light as he sat up in bed. Mello just laid there , and grinned ever so innocently.

"What five times wasn't enough for you? I'm fucking tired and want to-" He literally growled as Mello's finger slid up his leg. " Mello!"

The blonde scoffed as Matt gripped his hand a little to tight and threw it off his leg.

"I'm going back to sleep." He gritted his teeth in annoyance. " Do NOT touch me again."

Matt turned off the light and moved back to a comfortable sleeping position. It took a few minutes but his breathing soon evened out and Mello knew he was asleep. He just moved closer , he knew if he just had Matt's heat on his skin, he could fall asleep. Mello felt the weight of his eyelids take over as they slowly closed-

(unbeknownst to Mello, Matt had brushed up against his sleepy time hard-on)

"Owww! What the fuck did you do that for?" Mello held the side of his face. He couldn't believe Matt just punched him, and in his fucking sleep at that.

The red-head looked at him with a somewhat seething look on his face, as he grabbed his pillow and ripped the blanket from the bed. Mello sat there and literally watched Matt disappear into the hallway. He frowned as he heard Matt continue to cuss him under his breath. The bed was cold, and lonely. Mello tried to get comfortable, but nothing helped. He pulled his legs up to his chest beneath the silk sheets and curled into a fetal ball. Why did everything seem so unhappy when Matt was gone. It wasn't until hours later that he managed to fall back asleep, only to be awoken by a series of loud unnecessary noises from the kitchen. Mello pulled himself from the bed and went straight to the bathroom for the morning pee ritual. He dried his hands off after washing them and made his way to impending doom.

Mello pulled out a chair and plopped down into it. Matt looked up from his bowl just long enough to catch the other's gaze. A bruise was starting to form where he'd hit the blonde earlier that morning.

"Get any sleep?" Mello really wasn't interested, since he'd left him in bed alone but decided on some nice morning table talk.

Matt's face scrunched up and he almost refused to answer that ridiculous question , when Mello should have knew the answer.

"Like a baby." He snapped, sarcastically.

Mello knew the tone well, he wasn't in a talk mood or maybe it was just with Mello he didn't want to converse with.

They sat in silence until finally Matt sighed, "We need to talk."

Mello calmly agreed and said "Talk then."

Matt sat there for a moment and tried to collect his thoughts on how to approach this topic. He decided the only way to deal with Mello is head on. It had always been like that.

"You have a problem and it's literally wearing me out, Mello." Matt looked down at the table and watched the slender fingers of the other's hand twist the token of forever on his finger.

"Now, you have one of two choices here."

Mello shifted as he felt the conversation take an edgy tone.

"Either you get help or I-" Matt stopped and looked away.

"You'll do what, Matty?" The red-head said nothing, instead he watched intently as Mello grew increasingly uncomfortable. "Humor me, Jeevas." Mello glared at him. "What do I need help with?"

The way it was said gave the red-head an uneasy feeling. There was definitely a fight coming.

"I want you to attend Sex Addiction meetings."

Mello looked at him in a way Matt had never seen before.

"You want me to do what?"

The red-head took a deep breath and tried to think of how to calm his now pissed off lover down.

"You think I need "meetings" ?" He sneered at him. "-because I love to fuck you?"

Matt swallowed hard. He had dealt with this side of Mello before and it was never easy, but it was rare for him to be on this side of it.

"Yes, to be honest." He said. " When five times in one night- NIGHT MELLO not a fucking day, a night isn't enough for you , I'd say it IS a problem."

Mello laughed. He couldn't believe Matt of all people was making him to do this. In a way he felt angered, who was he to say something? Matt enjoyed it just as much as he did. He wasn't thinking Anon meeting when he cried out "harder Mel- faster."

This was a massive blow to the blonde's pride. He was always proud of the fact his stamina was like it was, and that Matt was always satisfied.

"Mello?"

The blue eyes caught that of green.

"It's this way or we're not getting married." The words stung Matt just to say as much as they did for Mello to hear."

"Really?" A curtain of blonde fringe covered the left side of his face as his head cocked to the right in a questioning manner, but the ultimatum had been given. The look of Matt's face was one that was dead serious.

"The number is on the counter. What's it going to be?"

It was in that exact moment the blonde lost his badass points all at once and became a pleading baby.

"Matty, don't make me do this. I promise." He started talking in ultra fast mode. "Ok..ok how about this? I'll make a bet with you. If I can go one week without sex or touching you in any sexual manner, I don't have to go. If I fail consider me in meetings until-" He was interrupted quickly.

"-Two weeks"

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine!" In his head he groaned. He knew damn well he wouldn't make it two weeks. Damn that sexy red-head of his!

A few hours later Matt called Mello into the kitchen. The same eerie feeling as this morning crept up inside him and he wondered what his whiny lover wanted now.

"Mello?" The red-head slid something towards him on the table.

He picked it up and read. "What the fuck?"

"It just states if you by any means violate any of these rules you will do as you promised."

Mello was about to explode but what good would it do, so he just scoffed. Matt had some balls but he was honestly over this bullshit now.

"Matt, I'm not about to sign a piece of paper that states I will keep my hands off you."

-and went to walk away.

"Sign the damn paper, Mello!" He demanded.

The outburst left the blonde speechless as he grabbed the pen and scribbled his John Hancock . He glanced at Matt with a smirk and threw the writing utensil on the table. Matt picked it up and laughed. Mello had signed it with a biggest fuck you he could- Mihael. In a weird way it told Matt that Mello was serious. Later in the day Mello glared at the calendar on his laptop ,then over at Matt, who sat ever so innocently on the couch playing his game. Oh, how easy it would be to pounce on him. The thought of devouring those luscious lips and -

He looked down at the time- 4:30 pm

"Fuck" he cussed to himself. It had officially entered hour three of a sexless two weeks. Mello clicked on Monday, April 1st and typed D-day for Matty. He laughed, but it soon faded as he counted all the days in between.

Mello sat in his chair watching the time tick away on the digital clock. The minutes turned into hours and eventually hours turned into a day.

"Matty?" He stated as he crawled into bed.

The red-head looked at him. It hasn't been bad really, but then again Matt was sleeping next to him tonight. He curled up beside he, the scent of him sent his mind drifting. He flipped over on his other side harshly and huffed, as he realized nothing was going to happen so why think about it. He was not going to loose this challenge.

The days went on as Mello awoke to his third day. He slowly slid from their shared bed and headed to the bathroom. He later found Matt in the kitchen, in which he received a morning kiss. The taste of just his lips, was enough to kill Mello's senses as the red-headed devil laughed. He knew full well what was going through the blonde's mind.

"Cheater!" Mello growled as he walked out of the kitchen in a huff. Matt went to check on him when he didn't reappear after some time and found him curled up on the bed asleep. He shut the door quietly and went to game on the couch.

"Matty Pleaseeeeeee," was exactly how day five started out. Matt couldn't help but laugh on the inside at how pitiful Mello had actually become. What he was putting himself through for the sake of telling himself he didn't need therapy. He started to wonder how long Mello could really keep this up, when it seemed he was so close to breaking point. It was then that Matt got an idea, to be honest he found himself needing it also. He after all was a gamer and he played to win, even if that meant you brought down the one you love. Matt smiled that night as he drifted off to sleep.

The air in the house was itchy or maybe it was just him by day six. Mello sat in his favorite chair and tried to focus on the words he was reading. It wasn't until he had read the same line six times that he gave up. The book made a loud sound as it landed on top of the table. Mello leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this, his body physically hurt and most of all, he missed the closeness of Matt.

The annoying silence was interrupted by the shower, more distinctly the sound of a body underneath the spray. It hit the blonde's ears like a wounded fish to a shark.

His hands travels down to the laces of his pants and started to unlace them. All he needed was a good vision of Matt in his head and he was good. The warmth of his hand hit his skin and he closed his eyes. His head fell back. He thought about his lover under the water. The little rivers running down his body touching him, touching parts that Mello himself would kill to touch. His hand moved harsh against his cock, why didn't it work. The need drove into him as he continued to move his hand up and down harder and faster. His breath ragged but nothing.. nada-zilch.

Mello screamed in pure frustration at the fact he couldn't get off. It actually made it worse as he thought about just busting up in the bathroom and demanding at least he get to watch him shower, yeah maybe that would work.

The bathroom door opened and the heat vapor flooded from the bathroom. The red-head walked out in his towel on the way to their bedroom, but stopped in the doorway to the living room.

"What the hell are you screaming about, Mel?"

He seriously couldn't take it anymore. He was up and had Matt pinned to the wall in less than two point two second.

"Mello?"

He didn't answer instead he kissed him and hard. His body automatically pressed against the other's naked body. Mello picked Matt up legs wrapping around his waist. The surge ran straight to Mello's cock as it touch the most intimate part of his lover. One thrust upward and he was in. In slow shallow strokes he teased his other half.

"Mello!" Matt arched into him.

A solid hard thrust upward drove the point across to the red-head and he cried out for more. This was what he was waiting for. He knew Mello would soon give up the bet and fight altogether and then fuck him with shear abandonment.

"Oh God!" as Mello pushed him down onto him more.

Matt cried out as his back slammed into the wall repeatedly, but he didn't care. He missed this more than he wanted to admit. The blonde reached out and his fingers wrapped around Matt's hard cock. He moved it slowly at first, but soon realized he might not last as long as he usually does. The week had been cruel to him. His hand moved faster along Matt's cock. He wanted him to get off to, but he didn't know how long he would be able to last. He finally lost it as he looked at Matt leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and sexy mouth opened. The sounds that came from it were like magic in his body. His thrusts up into the other's body would soon set off a bomb. The feeling was a fuse that burned up from his feet.

"Fuck Matt!"

He leaned closer to him his hand still worked the other. He kissed and bit AT other lips and finally sunk his tongue in. The taste of him was intoxicating. Even more so since it had been days that Matt had allowed him to kiss him like that.

A loud mix of moans from both sent them fly high as one filled the other . Matt spilled out between them a few seconds later. Mello leaned against him, breathing hard. He didn't want to pull out just yet, the feeling was still there and he wanted all of it.

Mello slowly withdrew from Matt. The sensitive feeling sent shivers through his body. He put Matt back down to where he could stand on his own. Matt pulled away and his hand rested on the blonde's cum covered cock. His fingers wrapped around it and gave way to more sensations Mello didn't want to stop. The red-head gently put him back into his leather pants and pulled the laces harshly closed.

"What?" He said as he stared the beautiful naked man in front of him.

Matt bent down and picked up the towel to cover himself . He smiled sort of evil, but only for the fact he knew he'd won. Mello was defeated by a simple trick he should've remembered from their early days, when they still played the "You know you want me" game. Mello went to press up against his greatest torment yet again, to relish the feel of him since the door had been opened.

Matt put his hand up and softly pushed his other half away from him.

"-be ready by eight am, since your meetings starts at nine."

The blonde stormed off down the hall and soon heard the door slammed shut. Matt couldn't help but shake his head. He felt slightly guilty about the naked thing, but like everything in their earlier life it was a test. A few seconds later their bedroom door opened and he heard the blonde groan-

"Nine am? Are you fucking serious?"

**(Return to present- Meeting)**

"-and that is why I'm here." he said looking at the other people who were actually to his surprise listening to him. "I can't loose him," swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed. " he's my world- always has been."

Mello found himself staring down at his ring when the group leader called time for the day. The others started filing out of the hall. He looked around the huge room , took a deep breath and walked out as his phone started ringing.

"Speak of the sexy devil!" Mello laughed, as Matt's ring tone blared it's infectious sound.

" I'm going crazy here by myself.. I want you and no one else.. Sending out a signal of my distress.. I confess.. I'm obsessed.."

It took him a few second to dig the damn contraption out of his jean pocket, but finally managed. "Yeah" as he walked out of the building, smiling. There was his one and only waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile inside at his goggled freak as he opened the car door.

"Well, how did it go?" Matt asked him as he drew him in for a kiss.

The blonde pulled away and mumbled to himself about how much it sucked. The fact Matt was making him go. He could literally choke his other half to the point of almost death.

The red-head laughed, " How about we go home and have some dirty fun?"

Mello looked at him and then at the building he just came out of-

"and they call me bipolar"


End file.
